


All We Have Is Now

by straykilled



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Camping, Drinking to Cope, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentioned Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Mentioned Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Mentioned Lee Chan | Dino, Mentioned Lee Seokmin | DK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straykilled/pseuds/straykilled
Summary: the broken hearts club is such an overrated concept and wonwoo would much rather drink himself to death than post emo quotes from tumblr on his social media.heartaches are difficult to get over with, but maybe junhui can help wonwoo forget, one skipping stone at a time.





	All We Have Is Now

One.... two.... three.... four...

What comes after four? He honestly doesn't remember. Wonwoo decides to start counting back to zero again.

"Hey, one more glass of whiskey please," Wonwoo calls out to the bartender.

"Are you sure? This is like your thirteenth glass." The bartender asked him, his voice filled with genuine concern.

"What comes after four?" Wonwoo asks out of the blue.

"Five...?" The bartender answers him with a confused look.

"Oh wow thanks, guess I don't have to count back to zero." Wonwoo mumbles, more to himself.

"Thirteenth more glass please." He says as he points at his empty glass sitting forlornly on the counter.

The bartender figures that it's not his business if a man wants to drink, and just shrugs as he makes Wonwoo's drink. He figured the man probably needs it. He slid the drink on the bar countertop.

"It's on the house, and please stop drinking after this," the bartender says as he goes to serve another customer.

Wonwoo tries to down his drink but his hand started shaking that he spills the whiskey on the counter. He sighs as he tries to grab the napkins sitting in front of him as to not inconvenience the nice bartender but he also ends up knocking down the tissue container. Wonwoo just stares at the container for a good three minutes, then proceeds to run his fingers across his face. He grunts out a noise of annoyance and exasperation.

Why does he always end up messing everything in his life? He couldn't even wipe the damn whiskey off the counter right. He couldn't even pull a few tissues from the container without knocking it off the counter. He couldn't even make his parents proud after trying to shift out of the degree that they forced him to take. He couldn't even keep the love of his life from leaving him.

While he was running his whole self-deprecating monologue in his head, he didn't notice that he walked (or rather staggered) to the entrance of the bar and was crouching by the side of the door. He also did not notice the fat, hot, and wet tears rolling down his face. He was openly sobbing now and the smokers who were hanging around the club's vicinity threw him weird looks, but didn't do anything about him since people crying at the club was probably normal. Wonwoo didn't even care about them anymore, but a small sober part of his brain wondered how was he supposed to go home in such a state.

Wonwoo wipes furiously at his face to remove the wetness of the tears but to no avail. He kinda regrets not taking Mingyu to drink with him because he sure as hell won't be able to go home without accidentally crossing the street while street light flashed red.

What kind of genius idea was it to not take his glasses, or even wear contacts with his horrible eyesight? He could barely see anything but he left without them anyways, but he's also pretty sure the continuous tears that kept coming was another factor of why everything was so blurry.

The crying boy barely registered someone crouching next to him. Suddenly a handkerchief was being shoved to his hands, telling him to wipe his tears with it.

"Your hands are kinda soaked with the amount of tears your shedding, so this will probably help." A sweet voice said. His voice sounded like the sweet ringing of bells. It sounded like a guitar with newly changed strings, producing a clear and melodic note with every strum and pluck.

"Th-thank you." Wonwoo stuttered out. He wondered why this stranger, a guy judging from his voice, was talking to him. He was starting to get a glimpse of the guy clearly (with the tears out of the way, and as clear as his eyes permit him to see without his glasses or contacts).

The stranger looked like he was around his age and admittedly very attractive. Which brings him back to the question why the hell this stranger was talking to him, because he probably looked like trash right now; what with his countless breakdowns today.

"Stop talking and try to breathe, you're still hyperventilating." The stranger tells him softly.

"W-who are...?" Wonwoo cuts his sentences short as he lets out a cough.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself, I'm Junhui. Just call me Jun or whatever." The stranger—Junhui replies. "Come on breathe, in- out. Yeah that's it. Do you want some water?"

Wonwoo tries to follow Junhui's orders, until he feels himself calming down and feeling extremely drained. He almost falls flat into the asphalt before Junhui catches him.

"Woah there, don't fall for me yet. We just met." Junhui jokes, but he actually sounded very concerned that Wonwoo unknowingly throws him a confused stare as to why Junhui was talking and trying to take care of him.

"I can literally read the question spelled in your eyes, but let's go in and get you some water first, yeah?" Junhui says as he tries to help Wonwoo to stand up.

They go in once again inside the bar and his nose immediately fills with the smell of alcohol and suddenly he wants to vomit. Fortunately Junhui got the cue, and literally plowed through the sweaty bodies mingling around the bar with Wonwoo in tow to try to get him to the restroom as soon as possible.

Wonwoo quite literally vomits his insides out, feeling sick and heartbroken and sad and tired and— that's a lot of 'ands' he thinks. When Jun was satisfied that Wonwoo was done throwing up, he once again helped him to a seat and even got a glass of water for him.

  
"Drink up." Jun simply says, watching Wonwoo as if waiting if ever he wants to throw up again.

"Is this spiked?" Wonwoo drunkenly asks.

"Why would I try to spike water?" Jun asks, sounding hurt that Wonwoo even thought of him that way. "I'll have you know that I respect Mother Nature. I would never ever disrespect water nor would I ever-"

"Fine, fine I'm drinking it! If I die or whatever I'm blaming you." Wonwoo tells him to shut up, trying to deny the fact that he seems to trust a stranger that he just met. But after vomiting most of the alcohol and getting some hydration in his system, he's staring to feel a bit better and sober. But he was still considerably drunk, or maybe tipsy.

"Okay, good." Jun awkwardly says. "As promised, I said that I would answer to why I approached and helped you."

Junhui pointed to the bartender's island, where the bartender was still working. "That guy, he's my friend. He mentioned that he was serving a guy who looked pretty sad and extremely drunk. He wanted me to follow you outside when you staggered all the way out because he was worried you'd do something stupid."

"I don't even know him, or you..." Wonwoo replied.

"His name is Seungcheol, but they call him S.coups around here. He usually takes care of drunk people himself but he's really busy tonight with all the customers, and fortunately this handsome young man in front of you was hanging out here tonight."

Junhui seems like a really confident person, especially about his looks and rightfully so. But the statement only reminded him of a certain person, who also consistently made remarks about how amazing he is, and how he would always be Wonwoo's. Guess not anymore. Promises are such fragile things. It carries so much weight, and yet, it's so easy to break it. This brought an ache to Wonwoo's heart, and he suddenly finds himself about to cry again. God he misses Soonyoung so much, but what can he do when the man he loves with all his heart abandoned him already?

A finger wipes at his left cheek, as a stray tear escapes his eye. Junhui's face softens at the sight of the broken young man in front of him, when he suddenly gets an idea.

"Hey, do you want to try and forget tonight?" Junhui excitedly asks.

Wonwoo vaguely notices what Junhui did, and breaks out of his reverie as he hears the voice of the latter. "What?" He gives Jun an unimpressed look.

"I said do you want to forget tonight? I know that you're going through something right now, and maybe I can help you forget even just for the night," Junhui replies.

"What, can you do something about a broken heart?" Wonwoo says flatly.

"I can't do anything about it, but we can try. Let's go on an adventure!" Junhui says as he grabs Wonwoo's arm and drags him out of the club. He shouts something to S.coups— Seungcheol, the bartender about stealing his car for a bit.

He doesn't feel quite as drunk as he was before, as he finds himself inside a car with a seatbelt across his chest, and a random stranger that he just met on the driver's seat beside him.

"I'm not creepy I promise," Jun says as he grabs the steering wheel. "It's just that I know how it feels to have my heart broken and it sucks, and I remember some random stranger doing this for me at a bar and I want to return the favor."

"Is that guy you mentioned perhaps Seungcheol?" Wonwoo asks.

Junhui looks at him with wide eyes, his mouth adorably forming in a small 'o'. "How did you know?" He gasps.

"Just a random guess, considering you were in this bar and that you mentioned about Seungcheol looking out for drunk and sad kids earlier," Wonwoo replies.

"Woah is that you Sherlock Holmes? You were shit-pissed drunk earlier and crying, like a lot, I'm surprised you remember," Jun says as he maneuvers the car to exit the parking lot.

"Well I'm feeling sort of sober now thanks to you. But I guess there's no difference. Even when I'm sober I still feel the pain, but like a hundred times more worse," Wonwoo sighs.

"Wow, now you're a poet, or maybe you're just really emo," Jun says. "Do you also save those tumblr photos that says really dramatic quotes in them and—"

The look Wonwoo sends him is enough to shut him up. But Wonwoo is quite aware that Junhui wasn't really insulting him, but is instead just trying to lighten up his sullen mood.

"...Anyways, where to? Like where do you wanna go?" Jun asks, his eyes on the road.

"Uhh... I don't know surprise me?" Wonwoo replies uncertainly.

He doesn't really understand how he got into this situation, but it doesn't seem threatening so he's fine with it. Besides he feels like he can trust Jun, and it's refreshing to spend time with someone you barely know because it's like starting with a clean slate. His best friend, Mingyu kept on bugging Wonwoo to go out and maybe meet new people. So Mingyu finally got what he wanted.

They kept driving for a while until they reached the roads turned into trees, and he gladly stared out the window watching the scenery change. Somehwere along the way, he passed out and woke up to Jun shaking him awake.

"What- where are we?" Wonwoo tries to get a sense of his surroundings before remembering what happened earlier. He's feeling generally a bit better on the physical side after getting some sleep, but well emotionally.... not so much.

"We're at a lake! It's really pretty here! Like we can just stare at the stars and watch the moon, or maybe even wait for shooting stars so you can wish the pain away. I know that wouldn't actually happen but it's still amazing to see one and it wouldn't hurt to wish for it." Jun rambles on as he tries to open the car trunk.

"Is this the part where you kill me and stuff me inside the trunk?" Wonwoo asks, looking at Jun warily.

"What!? Did you just not hear what I said? Also I was opening the trunk because I know Cheol has a tent and some blankets inside so we can set up camp." Jun shouts, looking scandalized.

"I was just joking," Wonwoo chuckles. "But I wouldn't mind if you did anyways, just throwing it out there."

Jun let's out a huff, and continues rummaging through the trunk. He emerges a minute later with a triumphant "aha!" Waving a bunch of poles in his hands.

He tries to set up the tent, and Wonwoo just watches him for several minutes after he decides to try and help the struggling man. Jun let's out a sheepish sigh and Wonwoo just sighs.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't the one who set up the tent last time so I don't really know how to do it." Jun scratches at the back of his head.

"I'm guessing Seungcheol did it, right?" Wonwoo questioned as he picked up the mess of a tent that Jun set on the grassy floor and started setting it up. He may be a bit tipsy, but all those years of boyscout training wasn't all for nothing.

"Also just a random observation, but I see you're gullible enough to just go with a person you barely know. At a lake too of all places." Wonwoo says as he fixes the poles, wobbling slightly but still managing to stay upright.

"You're no better. I also managed to drag you here too, so don't tease me about how I just trust humanity that much. At least I like to think positively."

Well he does have a point, Wonwoo thinks, but that still doesn't stop him from sending a glare at Jun's direction which immediately shuts him up. After a few minutes, the scattered pile of poles and fabric on the floor were starting to look more of a tent.

"Woah damn you're really good at that! Why didn't you tell me?" Jun exclaimed.

"Because you didn't ask... speaking of which," Wonwoo trailed off.

"What is it?" Jun asked.

"Well you mentioned earlier how Seungcheol was the one to take you to this place," Wonwoo paused. "And I don't mean to be intrusive by asking this, but...is he like your boyfriend?"

Jun splutters at that positively looking like a tomato, before answering "God no, that would be awkward as hell. He's more of like the older brother that I never had. I mean imagine kissing your brother? Yep, gross."

"Oh, okay I see. Anyways come help me with these poles so we can finally go inside, it's freezing out." Wonwoo replies.

The two of them work in comfortable silence, and after Wonwoo sets up the tent, Jun goes to the car trunk and pulls out some blankets and throw pillows he didn't know they had. Once settled inside, Wonwoo's mind wanders off again. He starts thinking about how nice it would be to stay in this place forever, hidden from humans and basically everything. Just a magical place where the moon reflects beautifully on the lake surface, and a sanctuary with its ceilings housing the vast stars above. Jun senses Wonwoo's sudden change of mood, noticing his sullen demeanor. Before Wonwoo's thoughts become darker, he is distracted by Jun softly singing. Wonwoo's brain short-circuits for a few seconds, because wow. He knew that Jun's voice was beautiful, from what he can deduce from his first meeting with the chinese man; which was like, a few hours ago. But still, he was reminded how they sounded like the warm chiming of bells or the melodic resonance of guitar strings. With his singing voice, everything was suddenly even better.

 _"The unease in your eyes or the helplessness, cast everything away."_  Jun starts making this minimal hand movements, but it looked like dance steps or whatever; and Wonwoo is completely entranced.

 _"There's no need to avoid it, you should let it go. When I am around, your troubles are no more. Cast away your troubles, I'm here and I won't leave again."_ The moonlight streams through the opening of the tent, and hits Jun's face in all the right places. He looks absolutely enchanting and Wonwoo feels like he's witnessing something otherworldy happening; and he's not sure if it's from the amount of drinks he downed, or if he really is just easy to enchant.

 _"I understand. Whether flowers wither or bloom, no one is around when flowers wither or bloom; when my heart breaks."_  Jun looked so heartbroken while singing these lines, and Wonwoo can relate. Suddenly the pain that he was carrying for a while now comes rushing back, and he hates how easily he summons it.

Jun suddenly looks at Wonwoo while singing, and flashes a dashing smile that has the latter blushing for some reason. Maybe it was just because of how confusing and private whatever this moment was happening between them, yep.

 _"It is scattered amongst a sea of people, day and night, I am always around. Don't be silent and close of your heart. Share your feelings to other people, yet I am still waiting. Are you waiting for my return?"_ It seems that even nature itself was captivated by Jun's beautiful voice; that suddenly even the leaves rustled,the crickets started chirping, creating a soft musical sound. Or maybe it's been this noisy from the start, and he's noticing it just now. For the second time, Wonwoo once again questions himself if he really is still drunk or hearing things.

 _"Cast everything away. I am always here. I, too, understand."_ Jun finally finishes and gives the biggest smile he has ev

er seen, even brighter than Seokmin's. But he guesses Jun's brightness is more like the glow of the moon. Soft and comforting. Just like how this mysterious and random man saved him from a night of self-destruction and misery.

"That was... beautiful," Wonwoo finally says.

"Thank you." Jun replies, "I actually wrote that as a message for myself."

"I didn't peg you as the musical type, you like you're more of the dance kind of person." Wonwoo says.

"Well you're not completely wrong, but I dance and sing. I'm not really a singer per se, and I'm also not that confident of my voice. I just like singing sometimes, and only a few people have witnessed me singing." Jun mutters shyly.

"Are you kidding me? My soul almost ascended to heaven because of how heavenly your voice was," Wonwoo replies incredulously. "Also that song really carries a lot of pain, but also promises comfort. Who hurt you that bad to make you such a heart-wrenching song?"

"Ah...well, remember how I told you that Seungcheol brought me here because I also was in the same state as you are now?" Jun asks. Wonwoo simply nods, encouraging him to continue his story.

"Well if was because of my ex-boyfriend. Our relationship was really toxic and thinking about it now, it really is a great relief that we're over. It left me really scarred and broken. That's why I made this song to assure myself." Jun says.

"Well he's a jerk." was the only thing Wonwoo could muster out.

"Well I should probably just tell you the whole thing, since the night is still young." Jun muses.

Wonwoo always has been an excellent listener so he just looks at Jun to signal him that he'll just be listening so the chinese man can just talk as much as he likes.

"You see, my ex was a photographer. He loved taking pictures so much, that I usually had to grab the camera from him when we're out." Jun smiles at the memory of a willowy man, with soft brown locks of hair and elfish features. "There was one time that he did a shoot for my dance cover and I was checking the photos on his camera. But then I probably clicked 'next' too much, because I started seeing an unfamiliar place in the camera."

"Then started the couple photos, it was him and the girl. They were being too lovey-dovey and I remember being really sick to my stomach because there's no way these are just friends photos. I asked him about it, and he got angry and told me to stop nosing into his stuff. He probably forgot to delete them. Since I didn't want to complicate things, I let it go. But then he started getting distant, and there was a sick feeling to my stomach that knows exactly what he was up to, and yet I still ignored it." Jun pauses, and Wonwoo lays a supportive hand on top of the Jun's.

Jun let's out a sigh and continues the story. "Right...so, around Christmas time, I was out for a night with my friends doing christmas gift shopping. I went inside a camera boutique to get him something nice. Which I did by the way, I got him some expensive camera gear 'cause you know, nothing's too pricey for the person that you love." Jun starts laughing bitterly.

"My friends saw a photobooth and wanted to take a picture, I remember it was Soonyoung who dragged us there because according to him 'it's been ages since we last got together' and so we gave in. There was someone currently occupying it so we waited outside. Their photostrip started to come out, and it was Chan who saw it first and pointed at the photo. When we looked at it to see what Chan was going off about. Apparently it was my ex and the girl hugging and kissing each other, even making funny faces. My friends suddenly started screaming for them to come outside. I was just silent, I knew what was happening, even saw it coming; but to see them actually doing it in front of my face, that was when reality set in. He was cheating. He didn't even try to apologize and just whispered to me 'we're finished.' Meanwhile the girl was just confusedly asking him what was up, and he was like 'oh those were my old enemies back in high school." Jun recounts.

"That was what hurt the most. He acted like what we had was nothing, and I felt inadequate and insecure for a long time after it. I wondered what I did wrong and what I lacked. It was so hard, I thought I was going to die from heartbreak." Jun says.

Wonwoo nodded absentmindedly, knowing exactly how Jun felt. "I'm so sorry Jun." He says genuinely.

Jun breaks out into a smile at that, and there goes the weird feeling in Wonwoo's chest again. It's like the moon is shining over him again, immediately spreading peace and comfort wherever it's light touches. "Hey Won, it's alright. It's been a few months anyways, and I'm fine now. I came to terms with it and despite it hurting every once in a while, I'm doing okay." Jun assures.

"It's sad how humans would go through so many lengths, even complicating simple things," Wonwoo complains. All he can feel now is frustration, overpowering the hurt and pain inside his chest. He can already feel angry tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

"I- my boyfriend..well I guess ex-boyfriend now, sort of cheated on me too I guess." Wonwoo whispers, having now just admitting this fact. He's spent weeks denying it but it's so clear to him now.

"Hey don't force yourself to tell me your story if you don't want to." Jun replies.

"No— I want to. I never told my thoughts to anyone and I think I'll probably explode now if I don't say something about it." Wonwoo confesses.

"Then, go ahead. But please remember to stop if you can't handle it anymore okay? I know how hard it is so you don't have to force yourself," Jun pleads. After seeing Wonwoo nod, Jun let's go of the latter's shoulders and proceeds to place his hand on top of Wonwoo's. Much like how he Wonwoo did to Jun earlier.

"Okay so, my bo— I mean ex-boyfriend, he was the biggest ball of sunshine that I have ever met. Well aside from our other friend Seokmin, but you get it. He has always been such a caring man, and even promised me that he'll be my prince charming or knight in shining armor until the end of time." Wonwoo remarks.

"All men do is lie," Jun interrupts. "Oh, I'm sorry please go on."

"Anyways, I also have this guy best friend, his name is Mingyu. We've been best buds ever since we were in our diapers so you know, he also occupies a big space in my life. But my boyfriend can be quite possessive and he would always get jealous about my friendship with Mingyu. The thing is though, Mingyu is straight as hell, and like you said if we ever kissed that would he gross because he's like a brother to me." Wonwoo continues. "Sometimes we would even fight about that but it all gets quickly resolved and we would hug and say sorry to each other. I knew he meant well, and so I told Gyu about it and we decided to just stay from each other for a while to let the situation cool down."

"Sounds really toxic," Jun comments.

"Yeah well, the thing is I never commented about how he seems alsi particularly close with his bestfriend Jihoon. I figured it was just a bestfriend thing, kinda like how Gyu and I were. I actually met Soonyoung through Jihoon, while I was at his studio recording a rap for his music class project." Wonwoo explains.

"He was my first boyfriend, and was the one who supported me when I came out to my parents and they kicked me out of the house for a whole month. He made me feel like I was enough, because my family only always pressured me to do well on mh studies, but never really got satisfied with what I achieved. We spent two years with each other, and despite the minor bumps in our relationship; I believed him when he promised me of forever." Wonwoo laughs bitterly, trying not to recall those hamster cheeks, his 10:10 eyes, and— he really should stop thinking. Jun just pats him on the back and offers him a bottle of water, which he rejects.

"My parents were really close friends with Gyu's, being neighbors and all. So our families decided to spend the holidays together on some stupid vacation. That was when Gyu and I first genuinely hanged out again, because we both got caught up in our own stuff. After getting back from the trip, Soonyoung was acting weird again and mentioning how close Mingyu and I looked in our photos. Well obviously we would be, because we are bestfriends after all. We had a fight again, but eventually made up but he's been distant and cold after it," Wonwoo recalls. "I found out that he's been spending more and more time in Jihoon's studio, but I didn't find anything weird about it because they are close friends too. This went on for weeks, but then one time when we were supposed to go on a date; he texted me that he was at Jihoon's helping him with a song."

Wonwoo clearly remembers it, because he has been reliving that scene for the past few months. He was on his home from his shift at work figuring that if they weren't going on a date after all, he should just use the time to make some money. He remembered how both of those two idiots, his boyfriend- now ex, and his bestfriend always forgot to eat when they became focused on something.

He bought two boxes of chicken and a large bottle of soda and headed to Jihoon's studio. He knocked at the door but there was no answer. He turned the doorknob and it was open, so he just shrugged and went inside. He found that there was no one inside, so he sat on Jihoon's chair as he waited for them to come back from wherever they went. He was reading an eBook on his phone when he heard pants from inside the recording booth, and found the two bestfriends passionately making out. But stopped when that the door opened. Wonwoo was stumped and just stared at them.

"Soonyoung tried to apologize saying that it wasn't what it looked like. But I wasn't dumb so I tried to leave before I did something stupid, and suddenly Soonyoung said that it was my fault that he seeked love from another person because I was basically cheating on him with Mingyu. That's when I exploded." Wonwoo sobs, his tears now streaming down his face. "I hate how he tried to justify his acts by pulling up some bullshit that I never even committed, and that's when I decided that I should save myself the heartbreak of chasing after him."

"Damn. Men really are trash." Jun snaps.

"They truly are." Wonwoo replies back. He doesn't know how Jun does it but despite his heartsick and desolate state, he still manages to lessen the burden with just his presence.

"Come here, we're going somewhere." Junhui proclaims, suddenly pulling Wonwoo to get up. He quickly wipes Wonwoo's tears and grabs his hand dragging him to god knows where, and Wonwoo let's him. Besides, he feels really drained out due to their broken hearts club session that the tent started to feel a bit suffocating.

Jun drags him to the edge of the lake and started to pick up pebbles littering the ground. He then finds Jun shoving a couple of pebbles in his hand, to which he stares at confusedly. "What am I supposed to do with these?"

"We're gonna throw them to the lake, kinda like skipping stones. The farther your stone goes, the farther you push away the bad memories. That way, you can welcome better ones in the future." Jun explains seriously, waving his hands excitedly as if he was a kid. Wonwoo doesn't know how Jun gets his weird and random ideas but he decides to humor the man.

Wonwoo however quickly finds out that throwing stones as far as he can were very therapeutic and satisfying, and later he and Jun are engaged in a death match of who can throw the farthest, where the loser will buy ice cream for the winner.

They spend the majority of the night by the lake, talking about nothing and everything. Wonwoo realizes that he's smiled more in the short span of hours that he had with Jun, than the past few months of hell that he went through. At some point, Jun started pointing furiously at the sky, to which he barely sees a shooting star passing by. Jun excitedly asks him if he saw it and ordered him to make a wish, even if he didn't believe in it.

The night sky started to change from black, to midnight blue, to the lightest touches of pink and blue. "Do you know the colors rose quartz and serenity?" Jun asks as he stares at the sky slowly changing colors. The darker shades transitioning into lighter ones.

"What about it?" Wonwoo asks, turning to look at Jun.

"It is said that the rose quartz color," Jun explains as he points to the pinker part of the sky, "represents warmth, love, and healing. Looking at it tends to ground the viewer."

Wonwoo points at the bluer parts of the sky. "So I'm guessing that's serenity, what does it mean then?"

"Exactly like it's name. It evokes a feeling of serenity, peace, and tranquility. It provides a sense of calmness and relaxation to the viewer," Jun replies. "And when you combine them together, despite being on the two opposite sides of the color wheel, they surprisingly work together. The warmth of the rose quartz are more restorative when combined with the cooling blue of serenity."

"This reminds me of a line that I heard from a song," Wonwoo mutters.

"And what might that be?" Jun asks, turning his eyes from the sky to look at Wonwoo.

"That the sun will rise and we will try again." Wonwoo flashes Jun a genuine smile this time. "So, ice cream for breakfast?"

"Yeah let's go! You're buying because you lost earlier." Jun teases as he runs back to the car

"Hey no fair!" Wonwoo shouts as he runs after him.

 

\---------------

"You think it's too soon to try again?" Wonwoo asks.

"No. All we have is now after all." Jun replies.

**Author's Note:**

> I just whipped this up at 3am so don't expect too much heh because this was completely random. thanks to nearvalley for beta-ing this fic! 
> 
> also i know that getting through a breakup isn't an easy process, and people heal at different times so this is in no way meant to be like a sudden "oh here's my prince, i'm saved!" fic.


End file.
